csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Hal Capulet (Capp)
, |siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capulet Family |roommates = Albany Capulet Ella Capulet Cody Capulet, Joanna Capulet |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Hal Capulet is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the divorced Albany Capulet and Goneril Capp, the adopted son of Ella Capulet, the elder brother of Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, the elder adoptive half-brother of Cody Capulet and the elder half-brother of Joanna Capulet and Magnus Monty. A notable difference from the start of the Sims 2 to my player stories is that all the babies, toddlers and children have been aged into teenagers, due to the circumstances of my traditional gameplay style. The days that remained in Hal's life state as a child have been added to the end of his teenage life state. He is 19 days from being an Adult rather than 15. The other big change is that Miranda is now officially the third child of Albany and Goneril instead of the first. So she is now the younger sister of Hal. Hal, his sisters and their parents had just moved into a house in Veronaville. Whatever funds they had left, it was nothing to how Hal's parents were feeling about life. As far as Albany was concerned, he needed to leave Goneril and find true love. Albany was granted custody of his son Hal; and Goneril - Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. So Albany and Hal moved out into another house where they were given §20,000 simoleons rather than taking 50% of Goneril's. Tellingly Albany and Goneril had not been divorced, only separated. A few days later Hal's father met a Sim I made named Ella Carr who was ultimately revealed to be the girl of Albany's dreams. But he didn't like the idea of cheating. Albany was just about to consider breaking up with Goneril when he had been given another reason to end their "marriage". Hal's younger sister Desdemona told their father that Goneril was having an affair with another Sim. Even though Goneril didn't truly love Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. Hal and his younger sisters had no sympathy for Goneril but they were still upset when their parents broke up. A couple of days later Albany proposed to his girlfriend Ella and she accepted. It was during this time that they adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Hal's father's wedding was blissfully happy and the four of them had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. The Capulets are now quite rich due to the additional funds I gave to all the families of the Sims 2. But now their funds are roughly the same as the Goth's. Hal, his father and adoptive mother are now employed in the Science career. Hal's younger sister Cody is employed in the Service career. The family now live in a mansion I built to resemble 165 Sim Lane while still there being more than enough subtle differences in shape to tell them apart. Albany and Ella have had another daughter - Joanna who is Hal's half-sister. Hal and Albany were befriended by the Capp's once sworn enemy Antonio Monty who later became Hal's stepfather by marrying Goneril. They had a son named Magnus Monty. All the children and teenagers of my player stories are currently enrolled in Private school. Thankfully the feud between the Capps and Montys has come to an end. Hal helped to end the feud, though he was never one of the feuders himself. According to Kent Capp's scientific report, Hal's facial structure is primarily based on one of the broken Maxis face templates. He has now become an ambassador for Sims that use broken templates. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The "Prince" part of Hal's biography is a reference to the Shakespearean character he is based on from Henry IV Part 1-2 and Henry V. *The makeover I gave him is the same as the one I used for Alexander Goth. *In my player stories, Hal plays roughly the same role and character that Alexander plays in Pleasantview. They will never be too similar, considering that they were both very different characters to begin with. *Hal is currently dating one of the Teenage townies Kendra McCarthy although it isn't explicitly stated as to the reason why. *When Albany and Hal moved into a different house for the first time, the members of the welcome wagon consisted of Curtis Ryan and April Hutchins (who also have broken face templates), and Patrick Vu. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Hal has several qualities that one would expect of a Family or Fortune Sim. I will give him the Fortune secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *I have downloaded the mod that fixes the broken "21 Archcper", and "25 Archcsla" face templates for Sims. Hal is the only Sim that officially appears in my player stories that has a "customised" broken face. To avoid screwing up his face while trying to make it look like it would otherwise have, had Hal's face not been broken from the beginning, I will not try to fix his face once I have installed all my Expansion packs. As a result, Hal will by that time be the only remaining Sim to officially appear in my player stories that has a broken face template but not have their face fixed. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)